


a couple rebel top gun pilots (flying with nowhere to be)

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, M/M, collins is just gushing about him the whole time, i feel like this is really bad, idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Everything Farrier did reminded Collins of a Spitfire.





	a couple rebel top gun pilots (flying with nowhere to be)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a character study? Of Farrier through the medium of Collins?  
> aka author wrote this months ago and feels guilty for never posting Dunkirk fanfic

Everything Farrier did reminded Collins of a Spitfire.

The way he moved  
the way he spoke  
even the way he fucked, Collins eventually realised.

When Farrier entered a room, everyone would turn to look, he was unapologetically captivating, this reaction was akin to those moments when one of those planes would soar overhead. So wild, so carefree, unashamed of what it is, what it does.

The first time Collins met Farrier, he was taken aback at the sound of his voice, for a man of his stature he was so incredibly soft-spoken. Voice like the smooth hum of a Spitfire propeller, not harsh or corrosive, but gentle, a voice you could relax around. Though after a few drinks, or early in the morning, or when he’s growling filthy things into Collins’ bare throat, his voice morphs into the rattle of a well-oiled engine, gravelly and firm and every bit as powerful.

In the air, in the midst of a dogfight, a Spitfire is unrelenting and rough and exuding prowess. In bed Farrier is much the same, shagging like it’s his last day on earth (an unfortunately likely event), like he’s got something to prove.

But unlike a Spitfire, Farrier is caring and almost unbreakable. Where rust will tear at a plane, age has little grip on Jack Farrier. Both are rough at the edges and both are indecipherable and unpredictable up until they’re close enough to see the whites of your eyes. A Spitfire is layers of cold steel and wiring. Farrier however, is flesh and blood and will press a kiss to a blond pilot’s cheek discretely before they disembark.

Whilst fire tears a Spitfire open, a Farrier will walk it off and take everything thrown at him until he can be with his blond pilot again.

**Author's Note:**

> come hassle me on tumblr :)
> 
> https://boonkybornes.tumblr.com/


End file.
